Starstruck
by KM23
Summary: Picking up from where the movie had ended. Will Jessica be able to date the famous Christopher Wild?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Stars Struck.**

**Please submit comments and reviews! Let me know how the story is and if you have any plot ideas! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

After the dance, Christopher drove Jessica back to her parent's house in Kalamazoo, Michigan.

"I can't believe you said no to the movie," Jess said in the car.

"Well, Jess when I first met you you gave me a reality check. I cannot be this big headed pop star anymore."

Christopher pulled up to Jess' house. He opened her car door for her and walked her up to her front steps.

"Chris" Jess said, " Never to that to me again you know I hate all that attention." Jess always had this sarcastic tone to the way she talked, but it was always the truth and Christopher liked that about her.

"Yeah I know I just figured you couldn't turn me down in front of your whole school" Christopher smiled. Not just any smile, but the famous Christopher Wild Smile. It was his trademark and it made Jess melt inside, even though she always told Chris to stop looking at her that way. She loved it. Without thinking Jess stood on her toes and kissed Chris. She had been wanting to do that since they were on the tour of LA together. Jess was surprised that Chris didn't pull back. Instead he slipped his tongue into her mouth and deepened the passionate kiss. Only then did Chris pull back for some air. They stood there for a second. They felt the warm summer breeze brush past them.

"How long are you in Kalamazoo for?" Jess said breaking the silence.

"Until the end of your school year. I will be here for Sarah's graduation" Luckily for Jess that was in 2 days. She was going to be a senior next year and her sister was going to be graduating. "My parents also came down and we are staying at a hotel about 10 minutes from your house." When Chris was talking all she could focus on was Chris holding her hand and leaning against her house. Like was this even real life. On the plane ride back from LA all she could do was think about Chris. And when she got home and had 20 reporters standing on her lawn, that didn't help much either. Just as she was finishing thinking her porch light turned on and the door opened. Sarah was at it again.

"OMG it is Christopher Wild. I can't believe you are actually at my house." Sarah said.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah. Jess has told me a lot about you." Chris said still gazing into Jess' eyes. "I think it is time for me to go back home, but don't worry Sarah I will be at your graduation and Jess I will see you tomorrow." Chris winked at Jess and kissed her on the cheek. He walked back to his car and drove off. Jess had a genuine smile on her face. The smile was plastered across her face from ear to ear. Sarah grabbed Jess' hand and dragged her inside the house.

"Tell. Me. EVERYTHING." Sarah managed to say. And Jess did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for reading! Again, I do not own Stars Struck.**

**Please submit comments and reviews! Let me know how the story is and if you have any plot ideas! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

The next morning Jess woke up still smiling about what happened last night. She got out of bed with her hair in a perfect messy bun, with a few strands falling down her face but was in just the right spots. She has a white tank top on and gray sophie shorts. Jess put on her glasses, being too tired to put in her contacts. She walked downstairs and saw her mom making pancakes.

"Good morning" Her mom said.

"Mornin'"

Her mom placed some pancakes on her plate and sat down next to Jess.

"Listen, I know you hate when I but in on your business, but ever since you met that boy you have had a whole attitude change. And let me just say I like it."

"Mom, OK can we not talk about this." Jess was never one to share her emotions. She was always honest, but not about her emotions.

Just then the doorbell rang and Jess walked to go get it. When she opened it was not who she was expecting.

"Hey" Christopher said.

"Um Hi" Jess said back mortified at how she looked.

"I was wondering if today you wanted to return the favor and take me on a tour of Kalamazoo." Chris said flashing that goddamn Christopher Wild Smile.

"Sure" Jess said smiling. "Can I at least get changed so I don't look like this."

"If it helps I think you look beautiful" He said kissing her lightly on the cheek. Jess was just melting at his words.

"Well you can come in if you want." Jess grabbed his hand and brought him inside.

"Mom this is Christopher Wild."

"Well you are the famous Christopher Wild, huh?" Jess' mom said

"It is so nice to meet you Mrs. Olsen." Chris said while shaking her hand.

Jess ran up the stairs leaving Christopher to talk to her mom. She took her hair out of the bun and her hair feel perfectly around her shoulders. She threw on a floral dress and her denim jacket and someone white sandals. When Jess walked back downstairs she saw her mom and Chris talking, and she couldn't help but smile. Chris noticed her standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well it looks like it is time to go" Chris said standing up from the table. He walked over and grabbed Jess' hand leading her out the door. "It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Olsen." He said while walking Jess out her door.

"Chris, are you serious. This bright yellow Camaro, you couldn't have picked something a little less vibrant." Jess said in her condescending, yet cute tone.

Chris opened the door for Jess.

"I know. I know. Just go with it Jess" Chris said. "So, where are we headed Miss Olsen."

"Turn right up here"

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today Jess" Chris said as they pulled up to _The Kalamazoo Diner_. He opened the door for Jess to get out of the car and they went into the Diner and seated themselves.

"Chris I really need to talk to you"

"What's up Jess?"

" I really like you and I just don't know where we go from here. Like are we dating, I don't know. I totally get if you don't want to date a regular girl from Kalamazoo because you are embarrassed and even if we do date I am in Michigan and you are all the way in LA."

Chris cut her off, " Jess I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to be with you. Let's just take it day by day. And if any day you get too overwhelmed by the paparazzi or anything I totally understand."

Jess leaned over the table and kissed Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for reading! Again, I do not own Stars Struck.**

**Please submit comments and reviews! Let me know how the story is and if you have any plot ideas! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

~~Next Day~~

Jess woke up and hopped up out of bed rather quickly. Today was the day that her sister graduated. And no her and her sister have never been that close, but the only reason that Jess was excited because Christopher was going to be at the graduation. The time was about 11:30 am and Jess had 30 minutes to get ready. She threw on a gorgeous white dress with a sweetheart top that was fitted and flared out at the bottom and the dress stopped midway on her thigh. It was perfect. Her hair had beach waves and she threw on some makeup. She walked downstairs to see her family taking pictures of each other, with each other, and just of Sarah.

"Jess come take a picture with your sister" Her dad said.

"I can't believe it Sarah in less then two months you will be at UCLA" Their mom said.

"Well it is time to go or else we are going to be late" Sarah said hurrying her family along.

In the next 15 minutes they were at their High School and Jess and her Mom and Dad were seated with one extra seat saved for Christopher. Graduation was starting in five minutes and Jess was searching the crowd frantically searching for her new boyfriend. Luckily, she spotted him and waved. She though _Wow. I must have looked really stupid and desperate waving like that_. Jess had become so self conscious as if everyone was watching her every move ever since she had the reporters on her lawn. Chris spotted her and started heading in her direction, just until about 15 teenagers spotted him and ran up to him hoping for autographs and pictures. Jess' face kind of fell because she knew that stuff like that was going to happen, but she wanted him all for herself. Just as she was thinking to her self she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she looked up it was Christopher.

"Hey gorgeous" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Chris" She said smiling back.

Chris gave Mrs. Olsen a hug and then shook Mr. Olsen's hand. Chris and Jess' dad started to talk and they really were hitting it off. Thank god. Just then the graduation began and Chris intertwined his fingers with Jess'. It was weird because they were just holding hands, but she loved it. She was so happy for once. Once graduation was complete Sarah came running over to her family.

"Ohmigosh. Christopher Wild is at MY graduation" Sarah said to Jess.

"Congrats Sarah" Chris said. He then took Jess' hand and lead her towards a spot where no one was standing.

"Listen Jess I have a surprise for you. I was talking to your mom yesterday and since Sarah is going to UCLA this school year, your family is spending this summer in LA."

Jess was so ecstatic she couldn't help but kiss Chris. This time she didn't care if everyone was watching her. She just needed him.


End file.
